My life went with it
by Trisha Morgan20
Summary: A short story of how six saw the people next to her disappear before her and how they affected her.


My life went with it.

I'm sitting with my thoughts of you that won't leave my mind cuz you invade it with your image. The day I met you was a nothing to me, but you grew on me and taught me that it's okay to be human.

The day on Visegrad when you were talking to the girl we found made me envy her. So when we were outside about to leave you look at me and I ignored you or so I thought I did.

The day at ONI sword base when I got back from getting the anti air gun working and killing the Elites and the fucking grunts that was getting be angry all the time. You made sure to get me to the top to help Emile. And I let you in my barrier that same night.

On the night of my mission in nightfall you were worried about me. And it didn't bother me one bit and I think you notice but you never stop caring about me.

The day when we were dealing with the spire you kept my back covered and I was grateful. You laugh when I got angry at a grunt for sticking me with his damn plasma grenade. And you laugh again when I kick a Jackal in the head cussing at it for its damn shields. But the one thing that made me grateful was when you caught me and didn't let go of me till I was in the falcon.

The day before the whole thing went down; you and I were talking and cleaning our guns. Most likely you were the one talking the most than I. But it kept me from losing my mind. You ask if there were a face under my helmet and I said there wasn't much of one to look at. But you were prescient to keep asking and of course that made me smile but not the kind of smile that most people wear.

To tell you the truth you grew on me that night in that cave and I did show you my face. You thought my face was beautiful with the scar down my left eye and with my black hair and the blue eyes. I told you the story of how the scar came to be. And why I was so distant to people and had trusting issues. And you came to understand completely.

You were the only one that had open me to the real world in front of me and the only one to make me realize we're only human to began with and that it's okay to feel empty to something. Or have something to fight for cuz I did have something to fight for this time. My fight was for the team I was on and the man I love.

The day when we were to take over a covie airship, my gut was telling me something is going to happen to someone and I ignored it like nothing was. When I let you in the ship and saw you standing there I was happy to see you but was short, cuz I was sent to go to the bridge to finish the rest of the mission.

When I got back to the hanger, and fought the Grunts, Brutes, Jackals, Elites, and Hunters and tell you I was having so much fun with you next to me. But it ended when the firefight was no more and you telling to come to the pelican and so I did you told me the good news thinking it was the bad news, but the bad news is what I didn't want to hear.

You told me to make it count and that you had always loved me and that you would always be there in my heart forever no matter what others say about it. You gave me your tags and toss me out the carrier I was screaming your name over and over again. And seeing the carrier blow brought tears to my eyes.

Landing somewhere after you had done your job but it didn't seem to help the cause, it brought more trouble for Reach then you wanted. I was heading to Exodus to see if maybe I can regroup with noble team carrying your tags around my neck for safe keeping. Once Exodus was done and save of wants left of it I told Kat of your death it was hard for me to say it but had to.

So here I am sitting in a pelican to New Alexandria to regroup with noble team hoping I won't failed you in any kind of way. But knowing you might tell me its okay to fail once in a while. After helping Kat with her op I was regroup with them. I wanted to forget you but Emile told me to keep them and he'll remember you his own way and that you were sentimental.

In that same night we lost Kat to a sniper from a phantom over head. She and I were friends, but never got to be best friends and I would maybe like it. It hurt Commander the most out of us all after all they were closer than the rest of us. We waited three days in that bunker with the people and with Kat who was no later with us but we didn't want to see her destroyed by the glassing.

After that night we were on a mission to destroyed sword base. And we all had it hard cuz we just lost another Spartan to the covenant. But it didn't keep us from doing our job which we knew now was a lost cause. We lost the war and now we'll try to destroy all information we had gather so the enemy won't get their hands on it.

We found out it was an AI we were to get and it had pick me as her carrier. Jun left with Hasley as her protection. Not much was heard from him afterwards.

Our final location to go was to the bone yard. But that was hard when you have three banshees on your tail and an injure Commander driving and I knew his time would come to an end and that he would meet up with Kat and you making me sad. But I followed his orders and drop off the pelican with Emile and to the bone yard.

On our way to the yard one of those scrubs block our path and we had no time to destroy on our own. Commander knew what he had to do and the both of us knew that so Commander told us to give them hell. After his speech he rammed the pelican in the scrub so hard that both pelican and scrub was destroyed.

Emile and I reach the bone yard and he took over the Onager and was taking down phantoms and banshees while I work the ground clearing it for Captain Keyes to land. This whole time I was thinking I might live though this and keep fight other battles, but deep down I wanted to make this my last battle my last fight, my last thing I had to do before ending my life.

I got the package to Keyes and was on my way to the gun to give him some air cover after Emile got taken down by Elite but the Elite didn't go unshed. It went down with him, I fought my way to the gun and fire as many phantoms and banshees and the final ship to taken care of was the carrier and that was too easy. After all that I watch the autumn take off with the package and with humanity that was saved on this day. I look up to the sky and smile, now all I have to do was reach the omega pick up zone where the other Spartans teams would go. But I soon realize there wasn't going to be a pick up so I was going to have fun killing grunts and whatever else there is before dying to the fuckers.

When I notice it was getting close to my limited cuz I was out number and had to many Elites around me. I fought for the team I lost, the land I came to Love, and the lost of the man I loved. I took my helmet off and continue to fight, till the end. I was thinking want Jorge, Emile, Kat, and Carter thought and hoping Jun was thinking the same thing where ever he was. We all thought "GET OFF THIS FUCKING PLANET BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

That wasn't the last thing I said and thought before they had over me, my thoughts went to you, and that I'll finally come to be with you and forever more. I fought with my life but that didn't help with my last fight chance I fought but they were too much and I lost the battle. For all the people and Spartans alike don't stop fighting cuz the war is lost, keep fighting till you life depends on it. My ended when I had no life left in me. Don't let the enemy take the land you live on from you, it's yours and only yours and you have every right to fight for it, so do it to keep it. We've failed but you can overcome from when we have failed.

Keep up with the good work and have that fighting spirit to continue on like all the Spartans that fought to keep you safe.


End file.
